


Attack and Release

by Lapras



Category: EDM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapras/pseuds/Lapras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gangsters. 1920's. Gin. Dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Gesa was out where he shouldn’t be. He did that a lot. Almost as if he were asking for trouble.

“You sure you want to be out here, boss?” Fabien asked, hands in his pockets. They had walked away from the party, down the road.

Gesa nodded. He reached into his pocket for a cigarette, staring at it, and then thought better, pocketing it once more. He took his hat off and tilted his head up so he could see his breath against the night sky.

“Cold, isn’t it?” he asked. “Winter’s come early this year.”

Fabien stood behind him, but he said nothing. Gesa turned too late to see the flash of the knife. Fire sliced across his arm as he went to block his face. All that self defense training went out the window in the face of a blade. He stumbled back, grabbing at the wound. His blood was warm.

“Fabien,” he said, staring at his bodyguard as he advanced.

Fabien passed the knife to his good hand. “Uffie sends her regards.”

He lunged forward and against Gesa’s better judgment, he tried to block it with his non-dominant arm. The blade cut through his jacket sleeve opening another wound along his arm. The force of it knocked him onto the ground. All he could remember was the pain of the last time someone had attacked him. He just wanted to get away.

“Hey!” Fabien and Gesa turned to see where the voice had come from. A figure in a high collared coat and a flat cap was coming towards them.

Fabien turned the knife on him. “Get gone. This doesn’t concern you.”

“I beg to differ,” the man said. He had a milk jug in his hand, the kind they used at the club to hide gin from people. It was bold of him to be walking around with one. Everyone knew what it meant.

“Back off,” Fabien said. He pulled his hat down lower over his face.

The man took his own hat off, folded it once and put it in his jacket pocket. Gesa recognized the man. Muscle for Olle and Stefan. He’d seen him at parties, keeping order, but also having fun. He could be wild. When he had his hat away, he took a drink from the jug, and then, so fast it barely registered, he smashed the jug over Fabien’s head. It shattered, spilling gin everywhere. Fabien staggered back, grabbing at his head.

The man advanced, reaching into his coat in one fluid motion and pulling out a baton, which he brought down onto Fabien’s shoulder. It sent him to the ground. Fabien tried to back away, and the man clipped him across the temple. Blood sprayed across the road. He lifted the baton, but Gesa grabbed his shoulder.

“Don’t,” he said.

Fabien pulled himself up, and took off running.

“He’ll just be back,” he said to Gesa.

“I know,” Gesa said. He straightened his coat. “It’s not his fight. He doesn’t deserve to die for someone else.”

The other man looked at his hand. There were cuts on his palm from where the bottle had broken. He licked one of the wounds.

“Wasted my gin,” he said. “You’re Gesaffelstein, aren’t you?”

Gesa smiled. “I’m flattered.”

“I’m Brodi,” he said. “I’d shake your hand, but I know you don’t like to get yours dirty.”

“My reputation precedes me,” Gesa said.

“You need better muscle,” Brodi said. He pulled his hat from out of his pocket and set it back on his head. He put the baton away in his coat. “I won’t always be around to save you.”

“Thank you,” Gesa said.

Brodi smiled. “No problem. Don’t make it so easy next time.”

“I’ll be sure to repay you,” Gesa told him.

Brodi tipped his hat. “No need. I’ll see you around, Gesa. Hopefully, you won’t be alone.”

He started to walk away. Gesa put his hands in his pockets and waited a few seconds before calling out to him.

“I won’t point out the irony of you leaving me here alone.”

Brodi waved his hand without stopping. “Appreciate it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Brodi stood to the side of the window, peering past the curtains to the street below. It was fairly deserted below. Pierre wasn’t home yet. He wouldn’t be until morning. Brodi’s business had concluded early, after he’d seen the exchange go down smoothly. It had been a good day for Pedro. And the mark had only walked away with a few bruises.

Below, a car rumbled by. No passengers.

He was watching the street because being at home made him restless. There was nothing to do, but he couldn’t leave. He was on duty. He was always on duty. That’s what it took to maintain his position. It also meant he was always in danger. Not that he minded. It’s why he took the job in the first place.

Another car drove by. Brodi lit a cigarette, turning away from the window for just a moment. That was when another engine sounded from below. He pulled the curtain aside to see a shabby truck rolling to a stop in front of the apartment building. A figure clung to the side of it, one arm disappearing into the driver’s side window, the other hanging at his side, gloved hand feeling the air.

The figure jumped onto the street before the car was fully stopped. The driver leaned out the window and shouted as the other one pulled something out of the cab of the truck. Then he went into the apartment building. Brodi went to the door and waited in the hall. A minute later, he heard the loping steps of the man. He came up the steps with a case of something in his hand. He gave Brodi a wild grin.

“I wasn’t expecting you,” Brodi said.

Kav laughed. “I come bearing gifts.”

He set the crate at Brodi’s feet. He lifted the canvas off with his foot and saw cases of gin.

“What did I do to deserve this?”

Kav shrugged. “Gesa sent me. He didn’t say. Just made me promise to get you some of my finest.”

He smiled and leaned an arm on Kav’s shoulder. “You know I love your stuff. But I can’t accept this.”

Kav sighed. “I told him you’d say no.”

“Sorry to make you come all the way out here.” Brodi patted his back. “But at least you don’t have to give anything away for free.”

“You won’t even have one?” Kav tried. “He’ll be mad if I leave you empty handed.”

Brodi stepped back. “You know I don’t take anything I haven’t earned.”

“You must have done something,” Kav said. “Impressed him?”

“Can’t say,” Brodi said. “I was just doing my job. I already get paid for that.”

“You’re a weird one,” Kav said, staring him down.

“You’re calling me weird?” Brodi laughed out loud. “I guess there was that time I woke up in an American’s bathtub full of gin with three naked girls on the floor. No, wait, that was someone else…It was you, Kavinsky.”

Kav gave him a wolf toothed smile. “I have a delivery to make in a few days for the party Pedro is throwing. Are you going to show?”

“Yeah I’ll be there.”

“So you’ll keep me and mine safe,” Kav said. “And we’ll have a hell of a good time. I’ll see you around, Louis.”

“Don’t call me that,” Brodi yelled after him. “Or I’ll have to introduce Vincent to all my friends.”

Kav gave him the finger as he rounded the hall with his case of illegal gin. Brodi laughed and stepped back into his apartment. This Gesa was turning out to be more persistent than he expected.


End file.
